


Ken And Jay

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Need, Yaoi, orgasam, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a long story, just a small teaser.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ken And Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Not a long story, just a small teaser.

Ken had just gotten off work from the police department, his first stop was home to take a shower and dress in another pair of jeans. The ones he had on had blood splatter all over them, the last crime scene he had been at to calm down a witness. She was sad that her son ended up dead in the middle of a drug turf war and splattered her brains on the kitchen wall. Ken stepped into his shower and grabbed the gel and began to rub it all over his chest. 

When Ken finished his shower he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he dried himself and his hair before dressing in his clothes. He grabbed everything he would need for the night and walked out the front door. He made his way to the club where he would be meeting his girl and Jay for fun, he set his best friend up with one of his best girls. 

When he arrived at the club he spotted Jay leaning against his car with the two females curled in his arms. Ken gotten out walking over to the other male and greeting him with a strong hand shake. "Taking my girl wolf?" he asked with a smile, Jay flashed his fang to Ken as he pushed himself off the car.  
"Nah man, Just keeping her warm" he playfully pushed Ken waiting, Ken grinned doing something Jay had done many times to him. Ken pulled his girl into a deep kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat and catching her off guard. He laid claim to her, showing his dominance with her, she pulled back away from him but held onto him to keep from falling. 

Jay giggled softly as he watched the two before leading his girl inside the club with Kc behind him. They gotten a table off to the side of the dance floor and sat talking, the girls had gotten bored with them and went to dance. Ken looked toward Jay and laughed "Guess we aren't their type" he joked as he sat back waving for the waitress. 

She strolled over with a trey clutched in her arms and smiled at the two "What can I get you two?" Ken thought about it for a second before answering her.  
"Get us a picture of beer for the table, shot of vodka, and for him a blue blaze no ice" Ken winked at her. She fanned herself before walking away to fetch their drinks,   
"What the hell is a Blue blaze?" Jay asked in a grumble.

Ken moved closer to Jay so they didn't have to yell across the table "Its a fruity drink...I think you will love it." Jay rolled his eyes as he watched the girls grind on the dance floor with other males.   
"I think We are being shown up...after shoving your tongue down her throat, you are suppose to growl at other males" Jay laughed as he glanced to Ken to see his reaction. 

Ken simply shrugged as he watched them, when the song ended they came back to the table sitting down. Jays female leaned into him putting her hand in his lap, Ken snickered like a little school girl. "Keep going sweetie you may have to suck him off right here" he teased, Jay said nothing as he eyed the female to see what she would do. Just the though of having someones lips wrapped around his cock was enough to make him jump, but it wasn't the females lips he was thinking about. 

Kens female was much more bold then the other one, she leaned over kissing Ken rubbing his crotch at the same time. When she pulled away Ken spoke "Ok darling, you started it now you finish" he told her.  
"Here?" she asked softly, Ken nodded his head narrowing his eyes on her "Maybe we can go to the bathroom" she said.   
"No sweetheart I don't want to go in no bathroom...you were bold enough to sit here and do it, so sit here and finish it" he nearly growled.

Jay cleared his throat nodding to the two "Why don't you ladies have some more fun on the dance floor...I'll calm him" he said. When the waitress came back with the drinks she placed them on the table before walking away. Jay took a sip of the blue blaze, it was sour and his taste buds didn't like it very much. He pulled back from the drink sliding it away "That is gross bro!" he told Ken as he stuck his tounge out. 

Ken looked at him reaching toward his shot and drinking it down in one go. "Sorry man...I thought you would like it" he said,  
"Doesn't taste fruity...just taste sour" Jay explained.  
"Then the tender did it wrong...I'll mix you one when we get to my place..." Ken slowly gotten up from his seat grabbing Jays hand and pulling him up. "Come on lets get a bit of privacy" he told him as he lead him away, Jay didn't protest as he followed his friend back toward the VIP section. 

Ken closed the door pushing Jay against it and leaning into him kissing him with force. Jay moaned softly as he pulled Ken more into him, his knee rubbing against his hardened cock. When Ken came up for air he pulled Jay back to the couch sitting with him in his lap. Jay leaned down attacking his lips again and pulling off his shirt, running his hands down his chest. 

Ken pulled back watching Jay as he struggled with the belt to his pants "Want some help?" he asked with a grin  
"No I got it" Jay insisted as he fought with it. Ken said nothing as he kept watching  
"calm down Jay...I want this as much as you do so let me help" he said as he softly grabbed Jays hands. Jay stopped looking up at him and nodding, he let Ken take off his own belt as he moved to the floor in between the males legs. Jay pulled down his zipper, pulling aside the fabric to his boxers watching his cock spring free. He leaned forward licking the head of his cock lapping up the pre that came free from one touch. Ken threw his head back into a moan putting a hand on Jays head running his fingers through his hair.

Jay took Ken deep into his mouth, gotten him wet first before pushing him further into his mouth. He had never deep throat anyone before but Ken and knew how to take him like a pro, this wasn't the first time they fooled around but it had been a while. He took Ken as deep as he could without chocking himself, Ken stopped him pulling him up and kissing his sloppy lips.

"No more of that..." he growled low, he pushed Jay on the couch pulling his pants down and mounting him he leaned down to Jays ear as he slowly entered him. He whispered small praises in his ear as he pushed in, once he was in he didn't move till he felt the time was right. Jay whimpered softly as he gripped the couch shuddering as he felt the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. 

Ken rocked into Jay slowly soon picking up speed as he heard Jays increased moaning, he leaned down kissing and biting at his shoulder. Jay panted softly as he looked back at Ken softly calling his name, Ken took hold of Jays collar almost forgetting he wore one and used it like a handle. He pulled Jay back into him as he fucked him getting a bit rougher and faster. 

Jay cried out as the orgasm slammed him, he came with force as Ken still rocked away behind him. Ken came after him grunting as he gave one last push into Jay, "Fuck me..." he growled out.  
"You already did" Jay sighed as he collapsed into the couch,   
"Ha...smart ass" he grinned as he gotten off Jay and pulled up his pants. He went to fetch a wash cloth so he could clean up a bit, when he gotten back Jay was nearly sleep, he shook his head a bit going to clean up what he could. 

When it was semi cleaned he helped Jay up and walked out stopping at the bar and handing the bartender some cash "Sorry about your room...we got a bit carried away" he told her as he walked with Jay outside. "What about the females?" Jay asked as he leaned against Ken  
"I gave them cash for a cab" Ken told him  
"You planned this?"  
"Mhm...were not done yet" he grinned.


End file.
